


One Day

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://diane-mckay.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://diane-mckay.livejournal.com/"></a><b>diane_mckay</b> at the Alright With Moo dollar drive: she requested Krallison friendship with a side of Adam or krisallenband</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

It wasn't fair.

They were only an hour apart, the closest they had all been since February, and they couldn't see each other.

Allison sighed and leaned against the wall.

"That's a big sigh for someone so little. Where did Allison go and who is this mopey McMoperson sitting in her place?"

Allison turned, her jaw dropping. The next thing she knew she was being twirled around.

"OH MY GOSH!!!" She giggled. "How did you get away? I thought you had fifty gazillion things to do today!"

Kris shrugged. "My two best friends have a big concert on my day off and I'm within driving distance? I am so there. Plus I also owe Lizzie my first born child now. Possibly my second."

Allison grinned. "Does Adam know you're here?"

Kris shook his head. "Though I'm pretty sure you screamed loud enough that my band heard you in Dayton."

Allison punched him. "Asshole."

Kris raised an eyebrow. "And you used to love me so. Guess this means you don't want the presents I brought you."

Allison folded her arms. "Dude. Come on."

Kris grinned and put an arm around her shoulder. "Let's see if we can con Adam into wearing one of the elephant shirts tonight, okay?"

Allison laughed. "I don't think it would take much. I just wonder which one of Adam's shirts we can get you to wear tomorrow."

"I was thinking the lipstick gun."

Allison snorted. "I bet you would. But I don't think Katy wants to lose three children to Lizzie."

"Kris? I didn't think you could make it!"

Adam stood in the doorway.

"Surprise?" Kris said, and then the room was a mass of laughter and hugs.

It was a good day.


End file.
